


Всё хорошо

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Когда настолько плохо, только брат может помочь — одним своим присутствием.





	Всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Комфортинг Ньютом Тесея; таймлайн - после событий второго фильма.  
> Может, преслэш, но это неточно.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Ньют. 

Его голос — успокаивающий, но короткая фраза всё равно звучит отрывисто. Руки подносят стакан, в котором на вид обычная вода, но запах Тесей узнаёт безошибочно. Это зелье сна без снов, и Тесей помнит его состав — такое уж никак не сварить за полчаса.

— Не для меня готовил, — говорит он полуутвердительно. 

Ньют не отпирается.

— Нет. Но тебе сейчас нужнее.

Он садится рядом на кровать, рассеянно закатывает рукава рубашки: тут душновато. Тесей молча дотягивается до задвижки и открывает окно — в комнату Ньюта, маленькую и забитую каким-то барахлом, вторгается свежий ночной воздух, колышет тонкие матерчатые шторы и шевелит волосы Ньюта. Тот ёжится, поворачивается к окну, и Тесею становится лучше видно его лицо: бледное, с синяками под глазами. Неожиданно захлёстывает нежность.

Тесей выпивает зелье до половины и протягивает оставшееся Ньюту. Тот будто ждал этого жеста: качает сразу головой.

— Это твоё.

— Не дури. Обоим хватит. 

Ньют бросает короткий осуждающий взгляд, но берёт стакан и разом осушает, и снова поворачивается к окну. Смешливые морщинки у уголков глаз брата в свете фонарей кажутся глубже; морщинки делают Ньюта старше, чем он есть, но Тесею всё равно приятно их видеть — этот призрак частой искренней улыбки. Он безотчётно тянется руками и натыкается на плечи, кладёт ладонь в вырез рубашки, ведёт к шее. 

Брат — живой, тёплый, и он здесь. Рядом.

— Тесей, — говорит Ньют, и у него совершенно непонятная интонация. Может, он хотел сделать её вопросительной, но вопрос угас по пути.

Ньют смотрит серьёзно, исподлобья, будто хочет что-то добавить, наверняка хочет, они ведь так толком и не поговорили за все эти дни. Он потирает слипающиеся глаза очень уютным жестом.

— Давай… и сегодня не будем?.. — просит Тесей. 

В голове сполохами мелькают лица, которые прямо сейчас хочется трусливо забыть, хоть ненадолго: Лита, ребята из отдела, с которыми он воевал десять лет назад плечом к плечу; снова Лита, её отчаянные красивые глаза.

Вчера он ещё думал: она поступила героически, она спасала их. Сегодня ему кажется, что это был её способ самоубийства.

— Не будем, — соглашается Ньют и вдруг закидывает ноги на кровать, занимает половину постели. Что ж, это ведь и вправду его кровать.

Тесей ложится следом, прикрыв окно. Ньют набрасывает на них одеяло, заводит руку с одеялом за спину Тесея и вдруг начинает осторожно, несмело поглаживать. Успокаивающе. Пальцы гладят всё выше, пока не добираются до шеи сзади, до коротких волосков, нежные прикосновения к которым вызывают дрожь по всему телу. Тесей пытается вспомнить, как давно Ньют в последний раз успокаивал его этим способом. Кажется, после войны.

Он беспрекословно принимает ласку и ложится ниже, укладывая голову почти под подбородок Ньюту. От брата пахнет болотной тиной.

— Каппа? — спрашивает он.

— Келпи, — следует спокойный ответ.

Тесей дёргается: он с ума сошёл? Животное-людоед? Но Ньют опускает с нажимом ладонь на голову: лежи.

— Завтра серьёзно поговорим, — бормочет Тесей, блаженно закрывая глаза: пальцы Ньюта медленно проходятся от лба до затылка, и опять, а потом ворошат волосы, пропускают сквозь пальцы. Тесей придвигается ближе, задышав в шею, и нерешительно обнимает: брат этого не любил. Но сейчас Ньют не стал возражать.

Пальцы снова переходят на затылок; движения всё такие же мерные, и Тесей издаёт неожиданно для себя непонятный звук, будто полустон. В голове — наконец-то блаженная пустота.

— Цзоу-юй тоже так любит, — тихо произносит Ньют. — И тоже мурлыкать толком не умеет — пытается, как ты, но строение органов явно другое. — Тесей смотрит, как движется кадык, когда брат говорит, и не вслушивается. 

Сознание уплывает. Пальцы почёсывают за ухом, тянут прядь волос — и отпускают, чтобы снова перейти на шею; Тесей утыкается макушкой в подбородок. 

Изредка, только перед немногими, можно позволить себе ненадолго стать слабым. 

Рука Тесея уходит под рубашку и ложится на спину брату. Тёплый. Живой. Живой. Живой.

— Спи, — говорит Ньют, чуть громче, чем до этого, и у Тесея щемит сердце от одного только тембра его голоса. Совсем как десять лет назад, когда вернулся из ада. И Ньют, наверное, это помнит — в те дни… было сложно.

В те дни он тоже засыпал лишь тогда, когда обнимал лежащего рядом брата.

— Спи, — повторяет Ньют шёпотом, и Тесей прерывисто вздыхает, вжимаясь носом в ямку на его шее.


End file.
